


STREAK!

by Pastaaddict



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Naked Nations, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Under the name Pastaaddict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaaddict/pseuds/Pastaaddict
Summary: America's running around naked and England's chasing him.





	STREAK!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia.

 

**_**STREAK!** _ **

 

 __Here we go again!_ _ were England's thoughts as America threw off the last of his clothing and began running around with Florida on full display crying, "Yayyyyyyyyy!" England took off his jacket and ran in pursuit of the naked Nation but America thought England was playing tag and was too nippy for the Brit, easily evading the hands that tried to grab him, completely unashamed of his bare arsed-ness.

"Stop it, lad!" England ordered. "Gentlemen do not run around naked. Now, come back here and put some clothes on!" But America ignored him and ran past Crumpet who yowled at the sight in front of him and the cat shot away in fright as America yelled, "Wheeeeee!"

America was going through a phase of exhibitionism, it seemed, and every time England turned his back, off came the clothes and it happened at the most inappropriate moments, like the time they were meeting with the Arch-Bishop of Canterbury and he saw rather more of America than he planned to. England still turned red at the memory and every time he saw the Arch-Bishop, he wanted to sink into the ground with embarrassment. It had not happened in front of the Royal Family yet but it was only a matter of time.

America misjudged where he was running and England saw his chance, laid in wait and the American Nation ran into his arms. England wrapped his coat around America, hiding everything he had and proceeded to lecture the Nation.

"America," England scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you that gentlemen remained clothed." He gazed sternly into the American Nation's violet eyes, past the curly ahoge.

"I'm Canada," 'America' replied.

England stared at the Nation in front of him for a moment and then shook his head. Of course it was Canada, how stupid of him! Wait! Canada was doing this now? Oh God, was this the perverted French side coming out in Canada? Showing once and for all that he was related to France? This was the Frog's fault and he was probably responsible for America doing it as well! England was going to have words with the snail slurper.

"FWEEDOM!" came a cry from behind them as England turned round to see blue-eyed, blonde-with-a-cow-lick, America flinging the last of his clothes over his shoulder and running, au naturelle, around the room. England groaned and began chasing the American around, hoping that America and Canada outgrew this phase soon. Why two to four year old children, even two to four year old looking nations, had this period of flinging off their clothes and running around in the buff was beyond England. He was just glad that they were at home this time as he caught America and went back to get Canada to take them to their room to get them dressed again, which would probably last all of five minutes, if that!

Then France ran past the window out in the garden, minus apparel and not even a rose to cover his blushes. Now England knew for certain where America and Canada got it from and England was done for the day. If France got arrested for public indecency, it was his own fault because England drew the line at chasing fully-grown, naked Frenchmen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we all did it at that age, admit it!


End file.
